


You're off snoozing with another floozy in another state.

by an_angel_i_can_keep



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Finn
Genre: Angst, Closeted, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Pre-Canon, basically around in trousers, kinda idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_i_can_keep/pseuds/an_angel_i_can_keep
Summary: Trina is all too aware of what goes on when she isn't looking, but it's not as if there's anything she can do about it.





	You're off snoozing with another floozy in another state.

Despite what the neighbours might think of her, Trina wasn't as dumb as people might have first assumed. Sure, she'd gotten herself knocked up and had to marry a clearly gay man to cover it up, but it wasn't as if she was to blame. No, as she so often told herself when she lay awake at night, alone and desperately trying to ignore the tears streaking down her face, the blame was entirely Marvin's. Marvin, the man who told her how much he loved her before leaving for the week on a 'business trip'. She knew he'd never been on a business trip away in his life, too afraid of giving the wrong person the wrong impression, too afraid that without a physical reminder of his heterosexuality he would have no way of proving any other rumours wrong, too afraid that without a female wife by his side, _they'd know._

No, Trina knew exactly what her husband did when he left her, alone in the house that was too big for the both of them, but she refused to let it break her. At six months pregnant, her own happiness was nowhere near the top of her list of priorities. She just had to wait until her son was born, then Marvin would realise the responsibilities he had here, and he'd stay, at least stay the night with her, and together they could pretend to be the happy family they once were. Just long enough for her son to grow up. They both knew that their relationship was failing from the beginning, but it was too late to stop now. All that mattered was raising this child that she- they had, together.

The door slowly creaking open quickly reminded Trina of her place, nothing more than the doting housewife who knew of nothing other than what was placed in front of her to see. Wiping the tears away and turning to face away from the bedroom door, she glanced at the clock on the bedside, unable to resist. 3:30 AM. Holding in a sigh as Marvin climbed into bed beside her, not bothering to pretend that he cared if she was awake or not, she risked a glance as he turned away. She wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be when she saw the hickeys on his neck. She turned herself back around slowly. She was the loving housewife, soon to be loving mother. If nothing else, Marvin provided an income, and she couldn't afford to provide for herself and her child alone. All that mattered was her child, his future, his opportunities, his happiness. She had to stay here to give him a stable home, if nothing else. She had to stay to teach him how to avoid getting into the same situation she had gotten herself into. She had to stay so she could raise him the right way, the way Marvin never could.

When she heard Marvin's breathing slow and become more steady, she knew she couldn't hold herself together for much longer. As she silently cried herself to a long-awaited sleep, Trina had a single thought on her mind. All that mattered was her child.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't even know what this is I just had all these emotions for Trina so,,, y'know


End file.
